1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device connected to a printer that produces receipts, to a control system including the control device and a server device, and a control method of the control device.
The present application claims priority based on and incorporates by reference the entire contents of Japanese Application No. 2013-093705 filed in Japan on Apr. 26, 2013, and Japanese Application No. 2013-093706 filed on Apr. 26, 2013.
2. Related Art
Systems that produce receipts and coupons are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-129029. Such systems print information related to purchased products, information about the transaction, or information related to the customer, for example, on the receipt produced according to the customer transaction. Some systems produce a coupon based on the content of the transaction after producing a receipt, and relate the content of the coupon to the content of the receipt.
In systems such as the above that produce receipts, there is a need to effectively use information printed on the receipts for marketing and customer management. Systems that produce coupons as described above have a server computer that manages producing coupons, and are configured so that the printer used to produce coupons prints coupons as controlled by the this management server.